


Love in Sokovia

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton and Pietro Maximoff share a night of passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Sokovia

Clint couldn't tear his gaze away from Pietro's beautiful eyes and luscious lips. His white hair was long and silky and hung in his face, so Clint brushed it back from his face. Pietro was stunning.

Clint kissed Pietro hard, shoving his tongue into Pietro's mouth and tasting it. Pietro kissed back with equal vigor. Both men took their clothes off and collapsed onto the bed, grinding their naked erections together.

Just then the door opened and Anakin Skywalker walked in, naked. "May I join?" Anakin said.

"Yes," Clint breathed, very aroused.

Anakin climbed onto the bed and Clint climbed between his legs and entered him. Anakin moaned in pleasure as Clint made love to him and Pietro watched, stroking his member. 

It was a beautiful night of passion in Sokovia.


End file.
